The Smell of Fresh Rain and Pine
by Gogirlbm
Summary: Castiel is a blind Omega given to the Winchester family to pay off an old debt. In world where Omegas are the bottom of the pack, he must learn how to cope with his new strict family and his roll as mate to his Alpha Dean. Broken families coming together. dom!Dean and sub!Castiel. My own personal blindness!kink. Probably smut at a later date. (I mean how could you not?)
1. Chapter 1

**AU:** I haven't written Fanfiction since high school. Sometimes I will feel inspired, so I might jot down a couple hundred words in class when I'm bored. But yesterday I sat down at my computer and spat this bad boy out. I was like HOLY SHIT! WHERE DID THIS COME FROM? I have honestly know idea. I looked at it and thought, I really want to write more of this. I hope you like it! **I will try to update once a week. (HAHAHAHAHA! I wonder how long that's going to last?)**

* * *

Castiel stands absolutely still, just like a good Omega should. His eyes are open, but the room is blanketed in darkness. His heart flutters quickly. He tries to swallow the around the thick lump in his throat. There are murmurs coming from his far left. His father, Chuck, is negotiating Castiel's mating.

He can easily identify his father's smell. The smell of lighting after it strikes mixed with ozone. It's a powerful scent, matching his unusually large wolf form. Castiel doesn't know much of his father's human form, just the feeling of skinny hands lifting Castiel up as a pup and a warm chest against his cheek. During those moments Castiel could smell, under his father's thick scent, a hint of fresh rain.

It hurt to think about the past. Back when the family was happy. When his father's smile could be heard in his voice. When his brothers and sisters would run screaming through the giant house, their father hot on their tails. Castiel to young and fragile to play would teeter behind following the noise. His father would playfully growl as he tackled Anna to the floor. She would howl in protest. But now the house was silent. His father was always working, always tired, and never around. This was the first time Castiel had been in the same room as his father in months. His brothers and sisters fought constantly dragging their worn-down father into their arguments.

Castiel hears the murmuring come to a stop. There's a sound of steps and a new smell emerged from behind his fathers, dark thick woods, dirt, and whisky. It must have been John, the Alpha of the Winchester family. The smell is strong now. He must be right in front of Castiel. He hears sniffing. The sound circles him as the Alpha gets acquainted with Castiel's scent. Then it's quiet.

"Open your neck boy," comes a rough voice.

Immediately Castiel complies, craning his head to side. For quick moment he's afraid that John is going to bite down on his neck and claim him. He squashes it down. John is too old to take another mate.

John's sniffing his neck. Castiel can feel the heat radiating off of John's skin.

"His scent is fine," Castiel's father voices softly.

John speaks and there's a deep rumble right next to Castiel's ear, "He is damaged. I don't want damaged pups."

Castiel resist the urge to roll his eyes. Then John's warmth is gone and Castiel relaxes his head.

The Novak's are the strongest family in the city. Castiel knows that even with his broken eyes, he is worth more than any other omegas up for negotiation. The Winchesters are quickly rising up the werewolf hierarchy and they're not stupid. A mating contract between the two families will only help cement the Winchesters new position. The Novak's will merely be adding another family under their protection.

"His injury is from his complicated birth. It's not genetic," there's a pause and when his father speaks again it's like the world was placed on his shoulders, "This is favor to repay your brother, I wouldn't be considering it otherwise. If you don't want him, I'll just call Crowley. Technically they should get first rights. We'll find another way to-"

"No. He's a fine looking boy. Dean should be satiated," he chuckles, probably to try and lighten the mood, "Which was a concern of mine. The boy can barely keep it in his pants."

Dean. His mate is Dean. Castiel's nervous heart starts up again. He had the heard of Dean Winchester from when he went to school. His classmates talked of him in reverent whispers up and down the halls. Dean gets what he wants when he wants it and at school he wanted women, alcohol, and fist fights. He was the Alpha of the Alphas. Castiel had never met him face to face, being a couple years younger than Dean they never had any classes together. But he remembered halls filled with kids parting and the sharp smell of leather.

John was talking again, "When will he be in heat?"

Castiel feels a hot blush spread up is cheeks. The worst part of being an omega is how loosely people talk about your fertility. Sex is his nature, what he was born for, who he is and yet Castiel still blushes. It feels invasive when others speak so flippantly about it.

His father answers, "Castiel's heat should be in a month or two."

There's hum of approval in front of him. Apparently John is pleased.

"I'll send some Thetas in a couple days for him."

Castiel hears John's heavy footsteps move down the hall. His scent slowly dissipates.

The room is silent for a moment and Castiel wonders if he is dismissed. Then his father's scent overwhelms his senses. There's a warm hand on his shoulder. Castiel turns his head towards where he believes his father is standing. Castiel squints his un-seeing eyes in confusion. He hears a shuffling of feet as though his father is nervous. He seems to be struggling to say something. Is he proud of Castiel for how he submitted easily to the John? No, it feels like mournful emotion, perhaps it is pity. Castiel cocks his head. Why does his father pity him? He always knew that this was Castiel's fate. To be sent into a strange family, to serve an alpha, and give birth to pups. His father gives Castiel's shoulder a squeeze and then contact is gone. His footsteps are retreating.

When he is alone Castiel realizes that the emotion wasn't pity at all. It was sadness. His father was sad that Castiel is leaving. Castiel heart aches and he lowers his head.

* * *

The next couple of days are a blur for Castiel. Lucifer and Michael ignore him completely. He can smell them when they pass each other in the halls, but they remain silent. Anna helps him pack by organizing his things into suitcases and boxes. She flutters from place to place like a sparrow. Castiel begins to suspect that she is using the movement as a distraction. Too afraid to stop and let the realization of what is happening sink in. His cousin Hael knows something is wrong, her sweet rose scent is always by his side, her little hands fisted in his pants. Balthazar can't decide if he wants to helpful or not. He spends one day hiding all of Castiel's clothes. The next day he acts like it's some kind of bizarre scavenger hunt. The rest of his huge family is suspiciously missing.

Gabriel is the worst. Half of the time he's making lewd sex jokes, most of them Castiel doesn't understand, and the rest of the time he cries like a baby. When the car shows up from the Winchester house, Gabriel clings to Castiel's body weeping big overdramatic tears as Castiel attempts to get his things into the car. The two Winchester Thetas try to help him and Anna the best they can.

Gabriel's thick sugary smell is giving Castiel a headache, which is making his nerves raw. He snaps at the Theta stuck to his skin.

"Gabriel. Get off!"

Gabriel extracts himself and continues his drama a few feet away. Castiel hears the Winchesters still beside him. They must be stunned to hear an Omega demand something of a higher family member. He smiles and imagines their faces when the Theta actually complies with Castiel's order. Slacked jaws, their eyes wide open in shock. Castiel's amusement quickly fads when he realizes this may be the last time he will give an order.

The Winchesters are a strict and proud family. According to werewolf society the first born children are the Alphas, the leaders of the household. The second born are Betas. They are trained to take over if the Alphas die. Thetas are the most common child born after Beta's. They fill out a large part of families, typically known to middle class. Then occasionally, Omega's are born. If mated with an Alpha, they are the only family members able to give birth to Alphas and Beta's. Making Omega's vital to the survival of the family. But, for some reason they are treated little better than baby making machines. John Winchester would defiantly would hold to society's structure and Dean would most likely follow in his father's footsteps.

The car is packed now and the Winchesters sit in the front seat waiting patiently.

Anna invades Castiel's space and throws her arms around his neck. Her cheek slots against Castiel's pulse point.

"Call me. If they let you use the phone," she mumbles.

Her cherry scent dwindles as she pulls away. Balthazar is there immediately before Castiel can utter a reply, giving a quick pat on the shoulder. Then everything is overwhelmed by sugary cake. Castiel's arms are now filled with a blubbering Gabriel. He wipes his tears and snot on Castiel's shirt.

After Gabriel is satisfied that the shirts ruined state he leans up and whispers, "Remember sex is like math," breathe tickling Castiel's ear. Castiel frowns in confusion as Gabriel continues, "add a bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs, and make sure to multiply!"

Castiel is sure his face is bright read when he shoves Gabriel off. He stomps around the car, fingers roaming over the smooth metal searching for the car handle. Finding it he yanks the door open savagely and throws himself into the seat. He slams the door, hoping his glare can be seen outside the window.

As the car pulls away Castiel realizes Gabriel just saved the pain of having to say goodbye.

* * *

**AU:** All right. That's over with. Hopefully the other chapters wont be as depressing. (With the way you write? Not likely!)

Constructive criticism is always appreciated! **If you enjoyed the story or want to see more, please review, because if I don't get reviews I'll stop posting and probably delete the story! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU:** Next chapter! **Thanks to everyone that reviewed!**

* * *

Once again, Castiel stands completely still. The room is a black void to him. He only knows that the door is a few feet behind him. His palms are sweating in his tightly clenching fist. The room is too big, making him feel trivial and unimportant. He can tell by how the sounds echo around him. He hears the thump of boxes being placed on the carpet to his right. The two Thetas have been working at it for half an hour.

He feels the need to do something, but he's not sure if he is allowed to help. He wouldn't be able to do anything anyway, because Castiel has no clue about how the room is laid out. Perhaps he can try to make his way around and get acquainted with his new home. He takes a hesitant step forward.

A small hand lands on his arm. It's one of the Thetas. The one who smells like blueberries and honey. The other Theta has left the room. Thinking he has stepped out of bounds, Castiel waits for the rebuke.

"Castiel, right?" the female asks surprising him.

He nods. The hand is warm and it squeezes him comfortingly.

"I'm Jo. We're done now. Would you like to me to show you around the room?"

"Yes," he says in great relief. The images of himself stumbling alone through the room, trying to adjust to his new environment, evaporate quickly.

Jo starts walking forward and Castiel quickly falls in step. She is walking towards what he believes to be the back of the room. He shoes sinking into the thick carpet as he moves. Then the tips of his feet touch something solid. A wave of curiosity washes over Castiel.

"This is the bed," Jo supply's.

Castiel's hand comes down and he pats a heavy comforter. It feels dense and rough, probably only used during the winter. He's not sure how to reply.

The female beside him utters in a thoughtful tone, "I'm not sure which side Dean sleeps on."

Castiel pulls his hand back quickly and closes back into a fist. He's sure that his eyes are wide with shock. Whether she notices his discomfort is unclear, because the next moment she's tugging his arm away.

She walks him to a couch and TV set. The TV is useless to Castiel, so he takes little notice of it, other than its placement. There are three doors in the room. One leads to the outside hall, the other to the closet, and the last to a guest bedroom. Jo takes him to a large dresser and wardrobe allowing him to touch them, getting acquainted. Castiel trips slightly over some sports gear that's laying on the floor. His guide apologizes profusely and, from what Castiel can hear, she kicks offending equipment to the wall muttering curses. The last thing Jo leads him to a large stereo system and a phone sitting on a table.

"Am I allowed to use the phone?" Castiel asks remembering Anna's request.

Jo is quiet for moment, "You should ask Dean. But, I'm sure he won't have any problems with it."

Castiel nods. That lights up a little spark of hope.

Jo's hand disappears and he misses the comforting touch.

"Listen… Dean is a good guy. He treats me like a sister. I'm just his Theta cousin, but that doesn't matter to him. He can be a little rough around the edges sometimes. He… He just wants to make his dad proud, you know? Puts on a huge charade for him."

Castiel does not know, but he is grateful she is trying to settle him. It helps a little.

"Thank you," he mutters.

The sudden feeling of a fist playfully smacking his arm is startling.

"No problem. Dean should be back from work in an hour or so. He'll bring you down for dinner, which is always at six. Do you need me to lead you somewhere? The couch? Or bed? Bathroom? It's down the hall."

"The couch would be nice."

She leads to him to it and he sits down. After a quick discussion she brings him some brail books from his things. She gives a quick goodbye while walking out the door. He opens the first book and begins to read, waiting for the return of his mate.

Dean is on his sixth beer and is just starting to feel something. His tolerance has always been a little high. He just needs one more and he'll be better, one more, to get his body to relax. Work was a bitch. Three mechanics didn't show up at the garage and it was slammed with work.

Dean is glaring at the beer dregs in the bottom of the brown bottle.

He thinks about the very disgruntled customer who blamed his car's latest failure on one of Dean's best mechanics. The guy had claimed the car was sabotaged, forcing him to return to the garage for repairs. That was a lovely event, ending with the mechanic threating to quit.

Dean motions to the bar tender for another.

Too top off the whole day, Castiel is waiting at home. Dean groans as the bartender places a new beer down. He remembers seeing the boy during high school. He only caught glances of him by the lockers and walking down the halls, maneuvering through the throngs of teens by just scent and sound. Castiel with his bright blue eyes and tousled short black hair, like he just lifted his head off the pillow. Dean has always preferred female Alphas or Betas, but even he could see the boy was attractive. He was one of better looking Omegas at the school. It was probably because of his strong family genes. What was it with the Novak family? One part good looks, two parts power, and the final part was crazy.

Dean's seventh beer is almost empty now. He turns to look at the TV, some football game that he doesn't care playing. He really doesn't want to go home. Having your mate picked for you was just… embarrassing. Castiel probably hates it more than Dean, which made the whole thing even more frustrating. His dad is ecstatic, practically growling about with idea of pups. Dean grimaces, he is not going to think about that. Thank God Castiel hasn't gone through his first heat. Maybe Dean can actually get to know the kid before he has to… His mind won't let him finish the thought as it turns back to the game on the TV.

His eyes focuses on the time near the bottom of the screen. It reads 5:46. His practically jumps in surprise. His dad is going to kill him. Dean swigs down the last mouthful of beer and stands, throwing some money on the bar.

The drive back is a bit of blur and far too soon Dean finds himself standing in front of his bedroom door. He was so wrong. Seven beers is not enough. He swallows thickly. His hand reaches down and turns the door knob.

The door swings open and the first thing Dean sees is a small pile of boxes to his right. That must be Castiel's stuff. Dean's attention is drawn to the couch on his left. Over the back he sees a head of dark hair. He clears his throat.

"Umm. Hi."

The head doesn't move.

"Hello," comes the reply. Castiel's voice is rough and deep like it's never been used.

Dean takes a couple unsteady steps forward.

"Castiel right?" He mentally slaps himself. _No,_ Dean chides, _it's the actor Misha Collins, who the fuck do you think it is?_ Thankfully Castiel doesn't seem to be offended. The back of his head just tilts to the side.

"Yes. You smell like leather. You are Dean?"

And Dean thought he was going to be the awkward one.

Dean moves next to the couch arm. Castiel's palms are placed over a book. The pads of his fingers skim smoothly over the pages. His head is tilted downward as though he can actually see what he's touching. His frame is smaller then Dean's, but he is defiantly not a boy anymore. Dean suspects that when the guy stands at his full height he's only a couple inches shorter then Dean.

"I smell like leather?" Dean sniffs his arm in disbelief. He can't smell anything.

"Yes. I remember it from school. Although your smell is different now, more complex." Castiel's flips over a page, "Leather, whiskey, cinnamon, and apples."

"Holy shit! You can smell all that?!" Dean feels just a tad creeped out that Castiel remembers his scent. Which immediately labels him as a hypocritical bastard because Dean remembers Castiel too.

Castiel raises his head, unseeing eyes locking with Dean's chest. Castiel's face screws into a confused look.

"You cannot 'smell all that'?" the quotations can be heard in his voice.

Dean leans over and gives the air around Castiel's body an experimental sniff. He ignores how Castiel's body stiffens. Castiel's scent is soft and crisp mixed with earthy undertones that make him feel slightly nostalgic. The scent isn't very strong from where he is standing. Curious Dean walks around until he is in front of the guy. Castiel's head follows his motion. Dean gives another sniff, then another, and another, and then another. He realizes too late that he can't stop. The scent is intoxicating him. His head is being pulled down by it.

Dean had never been under an Omega's pull before. He's heard about it from others, warnings to stay away from the unmated, especially those who were close to heat like Castiel. Dean had thought they were just exaggerating.

He feels the scent set the blood in his veins on fire. His face was right next Cas's now. The scent is dragging him down to his neck where it seems to be thickest. Dean drops to his knees, hands landing on either side of Cas, trapping him to the couch. Dean's eyes slide shut when his noes nuzzles under Cas's ear.

Dean groans when his arousal strains against his jeans. He needs more of the scent, he needs more of Cas's neck. A growl rumbles up through his chest. Cas's reaction is instant. His head snaps to the side and his hands fists into Dean's jacket. Dean lowers his head into the newly exposed skin.

Dean inhales a deep breath, fighting the urge to open his mouth and bite into the soft flesh. _Not yet, not yet, not yet, not yet, not yet, not yet._ His mind repeats on a loop. Dean begins to question his sanity. Cas is his mate, he belongs to him. Why can't Dean claim him now? What the hell is he waiting for?

There's banging on the door which is followed by Sam's voice.

"Jesus Christ Dean! Get your ass down stairs. Dad's been bitching about dinner since you walked in the door."

Finally Dean tears himself from the smooth flesh and looks at Cas. His eyes are wide, unfocused pupils blown open. He is breathing heavily through his parted lips. There's a hint of red on his cheeks. The guy looked equal parts shocked, terrified, and excited. Dean swallows thickly, trying to fight the urge to return to his previous position.

"Okay, we're coming right now!" Dean calls to his brother.

He turns his gaze back to Cas.

"Sorry about that," Dean isn't sure if he is apologizing for the whole thing or just the interruption, "I was late coming home from work and my dad doesn't like waiting." Dean rubs his neck.

Cas nods, any evidence of what Dean was doing wiped completely from his face. Dean stands up giving him room. He rises and Dean starts to walk away. He notices Cas has yet to move.

"Hey, what's up?"

Cas head lowers as if embarrassed, "I'm afraid I don't know my way around the house, yet. I don't wish to-"

The realization kicks Dean in the ass.

"Oh!" he moves back to Cas, "Do I need to hold… erhm… your hand?" God, he is hopping Cas says no. Images of his family sending him sly glances across the table makes his stomach sick.

"If I am allowed to grasp your arm that should be sufficient."

A wide smile sprawls across Dean's face, "Sure buddy."

Cas's right hand comes up and Dean pushes his left shoulder into it. It feels like his skin is burning from the contact.

* * *

Castiel stays quiet on the walk from the bedroom to the dining room. His hand gripping the cloth on Dean's shoulder tightly. He feels foolish. Castiel could have just followed Dean's scent, but after what just happened, he felt the overwhelming need to touch Dean, afraid that he might vanish. Like someone would come running down the hall and just whisk Dean away.

Castiel's reaction to Dean on the couch was not what he expected. His whole body was running on instinct, ready to submit to anything Dean wanted him to do. It terrified him. The prospect that he couldn't stop even if he needed to was disturbing. But, Castiel didn't want to stop. He had never felt anything like it. He heart and breath sped up, his head became light with Deans scent and there was some kind of burning in his stomach that made his whole body warm. He yearned to reach out and touch Dean, to pull himself into Dean's warmth. He never wanted it to stop. But, it did and Castiel found himself hating his body's betrayal.

Castiel wasn't a fool. He knew the only reason he reacted so strongly was because of him being close to fertility. He didn't have feelings for Dean… Right? He had just met him. It was just his hormones kicking in and looking for prospective mates, Dean being the perfect specimen.

Castiel tears his mind away from the past and focuses on the present. Like the fact that Dean has lead him to a chair. It's pulled out for him by someone and Castiel sits down scooting loser to the table. The room is quiet. He wonders if this is normal. His hands quickly map out the dinner placement in front of him. It seems standard. A plate surrounded by utensils and a glass in the upper right hand corner.

After that is done he sits and waits, curious of what will happen next. Dean has sat down on his left. There is the sound of a chair being dragged out on his other side. Castiel wonders who it is. There's a sharp and noxious smell of sulfur. He fights the urge to gag. It reminds him of the Crowley family's prominent smell. As quickly as the scent attacks his noes it's gone, replaced with the familiar smell of thick dark woods. Then he smells aged paper and cloth, reminding him of musty books, with undertones of honeysuckle seeping in.

The person next to him decides to introduce themselves.

"Hi I'm Sam," oh, it is Dean's brother. His voice is pleasant and smooth.

"Pleasure, I am Castiel."

There was silence for several seconds. Castiel feels like Sam is waiting for something.

Then Dean speaks up sighing, "Sam, Cas can't see your hand to shake it."

Feeling embarrassed for Sam, Castiel's arm snakes in his direction. Sam's hand wraps around Castiel's. It is very large, dwarfing Castiel's smaller one. Sam must be huge.

"I apologies Sam. I sometimes forget what is common procedure."

"Jerk," at first Castiel believes Sam is talking to him, but it's directed past him. The tone is playful and familiar.

Dean grumbles back, "Bitch."

It must be a sibling thing. Castiel smiles at the thought.

Dinner starts soon after. Both Dean and Sam make sure Castiel's plate is never empty. They aren't quiet as adapted as was Anna, who divided Castiel's plate into quadrants, telling him what was in each section. Thinking about Anna is a mistake. Castiel begin to immediately draw comparisons between the two families' dinners. His heart cracks in pain. He misses Gabriel threating to stuff dessert down his throat. Michael and Lucifer bickering at the head of the table. Aunt Naomi trying to force feed Hael vegetables. Uncle Raphael complaining about how Castiel's father ran the family. Samandriel quietly trying to make everyone get along. It was chaotic, yet warm and inviting. No one was left out and everything was up for speculation.

The conversation here is controlled and calculating. John is very much in charge of it. He guides it like a river flowing down a mountain. If something is brought up that John doesn't want to be discussed he immediately changes the topic or ends conversation. It makes dinner very lonely, everyone is present and participating, but not allowed to convey their actual thoughts. They're like actors playing parts. A charade of a perfect family that John has wrapped himself in.

Castiel tries his best to stay quiet, only answering question that are directed at him. Kevin, the youngest Winchester, is making it difficult. He seems excited to have a new family member and is constantly trying to get Castiel to talk.

"Castiel, did you know it's my birthday next Monday?"

Castiel smiles lifting a forkful of what he hopes is mashed potatoes to his lips.

"No I did not, happy birthday Kevin."

The fork slips pass his lips. He is disappointed by cream corn.

"I'm going to be seven!" Castiel imagines Kevin holding up his fingers. Kevin continues, "We're going to the pool to celebrate. You're going come with right? There's going be cake and ice cream and presents and we're going play in the water."

Castiel freezes. He doesn't know what to say. Socially he isn't allowed to leave the house until after he's mated.

"I don't believe I can make it."

Castiel's is shocked by Sam's whiny voice next to him, "What? Why not?" Is this really happening? Does Sam really not understand? They were taught this in school. Castiel's focuses on his plate, determined to ignore that's happening around him.

Kevin seconds Sam with a, "Yeah! Why not?"

Apparently John has enough. "Kevin," he says, getting the child's attention, "we can't let Castiel walk around outside, someone might try to steal him from us. You don't want that, do you?" Translation: someone might try to mate with him before Dean does.

Sam's voice once again startles Castiel, "That's just ridiculous! We can't keep him locked up around here for months, like some kind of living house decoration!"

Castiel wishes Sam would stop. He doesn't want to be dragged into the center of attention. He is fine with his role in the family.

"Yeah!" apparently Kevin really wants Castiel to be at his party.

"Until he's mated that's exactly what he is, now, sit down you two!"

Castiel hadn't heard them get up.

"Dean?" Sam's voice pleads across Castiel, hopping Dean will back him up. Castiel sucks in breath waiting for Dean's reply.

"Sit down Sammy," Dean says.

Relief floods over Castiel, because with Dean's comment the conversation is over. He shrinks back into his chair as John maneuvers the conversation to Dean's garage. Soon the relief dissipates, he feels some new emotion wiggle at the back of his mind. It shoots right down to his heart like lighting, burning it. It hurts so badly and he clutches the table to steady himself. The pain fades quickly, taking his appetite with it.

Some small part of Castiel wants Dean to stand up for him. To say Castiel is more than an object, a mate to bear pups. Castiel is starting to like Dean, just a little bit. That makes everything worse.

* * *

**AU:** I discovered that writing from Castiel's POV is a bitch. Dean's was much easier, probably because I identify with his situation more (how messed up is that?) and he's allowed to actually see things. So more from Dean in the future.

When I get stuck writing, I ramble on the page about what I want to convey. It helps me loosen up the gears in my head. Well, my sister was reading a rough draft of this chapter and thought this particular one was hilarious. I couldn't, for the life of me, come up with what Sam would smell like.

*The smell is of brimstone and sulfur and… shit, I don't know. (GAH WHAT WOULD SAM SMELL LIKE!? NO ONE KNOWS! *Throws hands up and walks away* He would probably smell like demon blood = sulfur, he eats like a rabbit so carrots/lettuce=boring, wait he has to smell a little bit like his dad, soooooo thick dark woods, and he has a kind heart, umm, flowers? Honeysuckle, awwwwwww! Adorable. One more. Something else… fuck it I give up.)*

I hope some of you found my frustration amusing.

**So, make sure to review if you like the story! That way I'll know you want more!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cas is acting strange. Well, at least Dean thinks he is. It's hard to tell when you've only known a guy for about an hour. After Sam decides to open his big mouth at dinner, Cas hasn't said much of anything. He refuses to answer any questions that are asked by anyone other Dean and his Dad. Which is his right. Alphas are the only family members that can't be ignored. Perhaps the guy is just embarrassed that he was the topic of a famous Sam and John fight. Dean does feel for the guy, being forced between his brother and dad is a nightmare.

Soon dinner ends and the Theta's start to clear the table. Dean stands, looking over at Cas. He must recognize what's going on because he stands too, walking behind his chair and pushing it in. Then he faces Dean. Eyes staring at some point off to Dean's right. Without thinking Dean picks Cas's hand up and places it on his shoulder, ready to make their way back to the bedroom.

Castiel drops his hand from Dean, mumbling something about knowing his way around now. The excuse makes sense to Dean, but he still misses the contact. He likes the way Cas's touch burns.

They traverse the halls. Cas several feet behind Dean, as if his afraid to get too close. It seriously bothers Dean. He doesn't understand why the guy is being so distant. What could have happened that made him dislike Dean? Once they get back to the room, Cas makes a beeline pass him for the table that the stereo sits on. He looks like an eager puppy.

"May I use the phone?" he asks, hope creeping into his face.

Dean wonders absently how Cas knew that he even had a phone there.

"Sure," Dean watches as one of Cas's hands spreads over the table searching.

He walks over to him and gingerly picks up the wandering hand. The touch surprises Cas making him jump, but he doesn't pull away. He turns his full attention to Dean. Cas's hand a surprisingly soft and cold, but it ignites a fire in Dean's blood. He wonders if it's possible to go into withdrawal from touch.

"Hold on a moment there Cas," his free hand reaches into his pocket. "Here. Use my cellphone. That phone is for calling people in the house. It's really awkward to stand here talking on it for a long time. Trust me, I had a three hour conversation with Charlie that threw my back out of whack for a week."

Cas accepts the phone and Dean regretfully lets his hand go.

"Thank you, Dean."

Once he is free, Cas immediately turns and walks across the room. Curious, Dean watches. When Cas hits the opposite wall, he turns and walks parallel with it, running his hand along it. He is searching for something. As his hand glides over the closet door, he utters a sound of approval. He opens it in one swift movement and stuffs himself inside, closing the door behind him.

Dean chuckles. If the guy wanted some privacy all he has to do was ask. Dean isn't that heartless. Of course Cas doesn't know that yet. They really need to sit down and have chat about what Dean expects from the Omega, which honestly isn't very much. But right now there was someone else that needs his attention.

"I'm gonna be gone for a couple minutes, OK?" he calls to the closet on his way out. There is a grunt of understanding.

* * *

"Wow, that sounds horrible," Anna's voice chirps across the phone. It feels strange to hear Anna without smelling cherries and cream.

"Yes, it was an unpleasant experience," Castiel is pressed into a pile of cloths and other objects with hard edges.

"I can't believe they didn't tell you what they were putting on your plate. What if you accidently mixed two different foods together?" She makes a gaging sound and Castiel rolls his eyes.

"I did mixed cream corn with sautéed spinach," honestly it wasn't that bad, but Castiel is not about to tell Anna that.

"Oh, Nasty! Stop. I don't want to hear anymore. You're going to make me hurl."

Castiel nods, then realize that Anna can't see him and says. "Ok."

"So," there is a quiet pause, as if Anna is debating what to say. "Crowley came over after you left. You just missed him, you lucky bastard… He was pissed. Shook up the whole house, demanding to see father."

Castiel hums to tell her he is listening.

"Apparently, Winchester went to him and rubbed your mating contract with Dean in his face." If Castiel needs any more proof that John is a foolish man, he has it.

"Father wasn't home yet but, Crowley refused to leave. He fought with Michael and Lucifer for thirty minutes. When father finally got home, Michael had to practically drag Lucifer from the room. I've never seen him so pissed. Then father and Crowley talked for a couple hours."

There is a long pause while Castiel searches for something to say. Anna speaks up before he can think of anything.

"I hope you're not too attached to Dean. Crowley convinced Father to hand you over to one of his Alpha's, Meg I think. Their coming to pick you up later tonight."

Meg. His high school friend who smells of sulfur and balsawood. Meg is nice. His chest throbs, something coming up his throat is making it hard to breath. Meg is nice, she will take care of him, she will let him do whatever he wants, he knows and trusts her, and she will protect him. He feels his lungs burn as he tries not to hyperventilate. Castiel doesn't know Dean. Dean is…

Castiel pushes phone into his leg so Anna can't hear him. He chokes down something that isn't a sob. He fights desperately to gain control of his emotions. His Omega body must have made some kind of attachment to Dean's Alpha. That explains why he is reacting so strongly. Why he thinks his chest is being ripped open. Why his body seems to want to run to Dean. Castiel won't let his body take control of the situation. His breathing evens out and his face begins to retract into its calm neutral state.

Anna can be heard from the phone. "Castiel? Castiel?!"

He places the phone against his ear. "Yes, I am here. Sorry. That was quite… shocking."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be around when Winchester finds out. Father just called him fifteen minutes ago. Was the earth shaking, did you here a howl of anguish?" Her voice is light.

Castiel is confused, "No the ground did not shake, why would the ground shake?"

"Oh Castiel. It's a joke."

Bang! The bedroom door slams making Castiel jump. He can hear the walls rattle from the force. He smells Dean before he hears him open the closet door. He feels a fist enclose around his collar and yank him out of the closest. He drops the phone. Dean's hands move to Castiel's shoulders pushing him deeper into the room. He can hear a low rumble coming from Dean.

"Dean?"

Castiel knows exactly what is going on, but it shouldn't be happing. Not yet, anyway. When werewolves mate they become extremely protective of each other. If one feels the other is in danger, their body will relay on instincts, becoming more animalistic, in order to protect them.

Castiel feels the back of his legs hit the bed. The realization that Dean might try to mate with him before he is fertile hits him like a ton of bricks. It isn't uncommon for impatient Alphas, just incredibly painful for Omegas.

"Dean?" He questions again, as Dean roughly shoves Castiel down onto the thick covers. Dean climbs on top of him, straddling his waist. Something clicks off in his mind and Castiel is whimpering, hands trying to find something to grasp onto. They settle for Dean's shirt, pulling him closer. Castiel whines as Dean's sweeter scents of apple and cinnamon overwhelm him, sending his head into a hazy state. He can feel the heat of Dean's skin that must be only inches from his touch.

Growling in approval of Castiel's actions, Dean starts sniffing every inch of his body, looking for injuries. The animal in Dean does not understanding that Castiel isn't hurt. Just that Castiel is in some form of danger.

Castiel can feel something hot pushing into his stomach and he longs shove his body against it, but the way Dean is sitting on him doesn't allow any movement. Dean is at his neck now, he feels a wet tongue slide up his skin, making him shiver. He stretches Castiel's collar back exposing more of his shoulder.

Dean is muttering things in-between licks that Castiel can barely hear. "Mine, not hers, mine, always mine."

Castiel's head snaps to the side, growling in impatience at Dean's verbal claim. He wants Dean to bite him already. Screw Meg. Screw her niceness and familiarity. Dean is danger and excitement, pain and suffering, pleasure and maybe there is something else.

"Mark me!" Castiel barks out.

Dean stills above him. Through the haze, Castiel realizes he has just ordered an Alpha to do something. Castiel is so intoxicated that he can't make himself feel afraid. All his mind can compute is, _I have never done that before_.

Dean lets out something between a bark and a laugh, before his lips return to Castiel's neck. Nipping at his pulse point. He feels his chest arch up, coming in contact with Dean's. His hand slide up Dean's shirt to clasp around his neck in an attempt to keep Dean's head in his collar.

"Just-"

Dean's teeth brakes skin at Castiel's collar bone. Castiel fights the howl of pain with everything he has, successfully turning into a very needy and loud whine. Deans tongue laps up the blood Castiel feels oozing out of the wound. The feeling of skin slowly healing is not as un-pleasant when Dean continues to lick and pepper it with kisses.

"If we keep going," Dean's hand slides south along Castiel body as he talks. "How painful will it be for you?"

Dean has begun to regain his human characteristics.

"Very… Excruciating."

"Even if we just, you know, do the basics?" Dean's hand is playing with the button on Castiel's pants, threating to pop it open.

Castiel sputters out quickly. "Dean, I cannot get an erection until I am fertile."

He feels Dean's head leave the mark and pull himself out of Castiel's arms.

"What?! You never had- You've never been- What? Are you joking? What about all those noises you made? You weren't turned on at all?"

Castiel's hands find purchase on Dean's thighs that are still straddling him, he hopes the touch is soothing. "Male Omega biology is very different than normal males. Before our first heat our body only aches for a mark. So yes, I was turned on, but not for sexual intercourse," Castiel frowns. "Didn't you learn this in school?"

Dean ignores the question. "Was? As in, not anymore?"

"Yes, I am sorry," in an act to placate his new mate, Castiel's hands slide up Dean's jeans. "But, I can still be helpful for your erection."

There is a grumble above him. "Cas, you're sucking all the sexy out of the room."

Castiel squints in confusion and tries to understand Deans meaning. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

The phone rings. Dean groans and pulls himself off of Castiel. Castiel immediately misses his scent and warmth. He hears Dean's feet on the floor.

"Hello?"

There is a pause and Castiel sits up, putting his head on his knees.

"Oh… Ok. We'll be down in a minute."

The receiver clicks and Dean's footsteps move over to the bed.

"You better get ready. Your dad, Crowley, and Meg are down stairs. Hells about to break loose."

Castiel's hand comes up and touches the mark. Dean's scent seems to seep out of it.

"Yes it is."


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: **So yeah. Its been a month. Oh man.  
Sorry everyone, I have been dealing with a lot of college issues, everyone's on my ass about graduating. I meant to post this chapter two weeks ago, but it never happened. Here it is now.

Also. I just noticed that my POV breaks were not showing up in the story. So I went back and fixed it.

* * *

Dean feels lightheaded. His mind full of fog that he can't seem to shake. He's not really sure what just happened. He remembers that he was on his way to Sam's room. He very upset about Sam using Cas to argue with dad. It was not cool by any definition. He was walking past his dad's office and heard him yelling about Crowley coming to pick Cas up for Meg. Dean stood in the hallway in confusion. Then he sort of snapped and before he knew it, he was running back to the bedroom. His mind didn't go blank. Dean can remember everything, every growl and moan, even Cas barking orders at him.

It was like watching a blurry drive-in movie. He could only sit back and observe his own behavior. And yet, he felt very much in control of his actions. His primal emotions, lust, envy, and jealousy, could control them anyways.

When Dean emerged from the haze he was sitting on Cas. There was blood dripping from his lips and he was very, very turned on. The need to continue to touch Cas surged through his veins.

Now, as he walks the halls with Cas, it takes all Dean has not to bang his head against the wall. Oh, he fucked up good this time. There was a reason Alphas aren't supposed to mark Omegas before they are fertile. Dean doesn't remember it, he slept through sex ed in high school, but he knows it's a bitch to deal with.

And so much for Dean getting to know the guy before sinking his teeth into him. This wasn't going at all like Dean planed.

Dean glances at Cas next to him. He is stoic, neutral, and silent, like he had been all night. Well, except when Dean was trying to molest him. It wasn't uncommon to meet Omegas who never talked and only obeyed. Maybe the guy didn't have a personality worth getting to know.

No. Dean saw bits of it leaking through his formal stoic mask, like when he hid in the closet to talk to his sister. It was a very defiant childish move. Cas was just hiding himself. Creating a protective shell in the form of an obedient and submissive Omega.

Once again, Dean is reminded of the talk he needs to have with Cas. That is, if Cas is still going to be his mate after this. He has no idea if the mark on Cas's gives him any claim to the guy. Technically they are not fully mated and so there is chance Cas could be taken away. Hell, he might not even want to stay.

Dean stops walking.

Why had he not thought of that? He had been so wrapped in everything he just assumed that Cas wanted to be here. Yes, Cas had ordered Dean to mark him, but that was all hormones and animal instinct. He would've told anyone to do it.

"Dean?"

Dean glanced up from the floor. Cas is stopped a few feet in front of him and turned halfway towards him, a confused expression on his face.

Dean swallows thickly regretting the words as they tumble out of his mouth. "I'll fight them. If- you know, if you want to stay."

Cas's eyes squint.

"I mean. If you don't, I understand. We," he points at Cas and then himself, "don't know very much about each other… Yeah there's," he waives his hand around, "something here. But, that can disappear. So, I'm official giving you an out."

Cas turns to face him fully.

Dean continues, embarrassed that he can't stop. "I know you came into this without an option, but now you got one. I don't wanna take that from you… Unless, they force you to stay because of the mark. Then I did take the choice from you," Dean rubs his hand through his hair. "Oh man, I really fucked up," He pauses again then adds. "Whatever you choose to do, I'll fight for it."

When Cas talks its quiet. "I would like to stay," then Cas smiles. "Thank you for giving me the option."

As Dean and Cas walk into the front room and Dean glances around. Large dead animals decorate the room. His father's first kill, a huge Saber-toothed cat, stands guard next to one of the two identical mahogany staircases that lead to the second floor. The room's walls are made of deep brown wood and the carpet is rich red mixed with swirls of gold. Like every front room it's lavish and meant to impress guests.

Crowley, who hasn't noticed them yet, stands by the fire place and talks to one of his Theta's. Meg spots Cas, a smile crawling across her face. Dean shoves the shot of heat that licks at his chest to the side. His mind doesn't need that distraction right now.

Dean turns his attention to Chuck, who glances around nervously. When his eyes land on Cas, they widen for a second, then quickly dart away. Dean wonders if Chuck can smell the mark on Cas from across the room, but quickly dismisses it as impossible.

Dean's dad isn't here yet.

Crowley looks up finally, eyes zeroing in on Cas. "Castiel my boy, there you are. Ready to blow this Popsicle stand?" He takes a step towards Cas.

Dean is about to tell him to back off, when a glare from Chuck forces Crowley back into his place. Chuck's attention turns to Dean and he suddenly feels very small.

Chuck sighs deeply as if he is trying to expel all his worries in single breath, "Dean, where's your dad?"

"I'm right here," his dad booms from the stairs. "We made a contract Chuck, you got some balls to try and break it."

Crowley glares at his dad as he walks down the stairs. "Your contract doesn't predate mine. I raised his bratty little son, Lucifer, in exchange for Castiel's mating rights."

"So? Just let Chuck owe you a favor, I'm sure he can repay Castiel's worth."

"I don't need favors, I need Omegas," Crowley snaps.

"That's what you get for having multiple Omega mates. Too many little Alphas running around. If you wait a bit I'll let you have Dean's and Castiel's Omega."

"Fuck no!" Dean shouts as he feels Cas stiffen next him. Dean is the Alpha of his family, not his dad. If his dad thinks he can whore out his kids, he can go fuck himself.

Dean's outburst causes the group of Alphas to look at him and Cas. His dad gives him a death glare, warning him not undermine his authority in the conversation. An alpha who cannot control his own offspring appears weak to others.

"The adults are talking now, boy," Crowley sneers.

Dean glares at him about snap back that 22 is no boy's age, but he stays quite to make it up to his dad.

Crowley ignores the glare and turns back to his dad. "This is really quite ridiculous. My contract precedes yours, I already filled out my half of the bargain and according to the law the boy is mine, clear and simple. Now, let's get out here before all this attention sends him into heat and makes this whole thing really uncomfortable."

"I claimed him," Dean finds himself saying. He's aggravated at how easily Crowley talks about Cas's heat.

Four heads snap in his direction. Everyone's shocked except Chuck who looks amused. His father's face morphs into pride and Dean revels in it.

"What! He just turned eighteen. There's no way he had his first heat after spending a couple hours with you," Crowley barks.

Dean grins. How badass would that be? Images flit across Dean's mind. Different scenarios of Cas's body reacting immediately to Deans, being unable to control himself at first sight, well first smell actually. The grin fades. Dean is ordinary and will have to wait like all Alphas. "He didn't go into heat, but I marked him anyway."

"You wouldn't dare," Crowley stomps forward. Dean growls and Crowley slows his pace, realizing Dean perceives him to be a threat. Just when Crowley is a little too close for comfort, he stops and sniffs the air around Cas. "Damn it," he mutters. Crowley turns a glare on to Dean. "Of course you would do something so reckless and stupid."

Dean can't stop himself. "Reckless? Maybe. Stupid? Naahh."

Chuck interrupts. "However stupid it was, Dean made the decision for us. Crowley, I owe you a favor or another mate." Chuck looks like he's ready to bolt from the room. His eyes, full of worry, flash to Cas. Dean glances at him. He is just staring off into space like normal.

"You dare to break a deal with me? This time you let your power go to your head! And you two!" Crowley whirls back to Dean and Cas, "I'll take this to the council. I don't care if they have to cut that mark of his neck!"

Next thing Deans knows Cas is in Crowley's personal space, his voice low and full of steel. "I'd like to see you try. My family would burn yours to the ground for that, Crowley." Dean's pretty sure he has to pick his jaw off the ground. His head whips around too look at his dad. He is watching Cas with shock, it morphs into anger and disgust. Then his eyes lock with Dean's. They seem to be saying, _control your fucking mate Dean or I will_.

Crowley smirks. "A threat from an Omega? How cute." He places a hand over the mark under Cas's clothes. "You don't belong to that family anymore."

Dean reaches for Cas.

"Enough!" Chuck glowers at everyone.

The air becomes thick and hard to breath. Its scorches Dean's lungs and eyes. He lets go of Cas in order to plant his hands on his knees and chough. He can here everyone around him coughing except Cas. He cracks an eye open. Cas looks confused, but alright.

"Dean?" he asks. Dean can't make sounds in his throat.

Chuck pinches the bridge of his nose and the air returns to normal. "Crowley, it's your right to go to the council. Just know my family stands behind Castiel's decision."

Dean grabs ahold Cas and yanks him to his side. "I'm okay," he whispers through his sore throat. Cas nods and relaxes.

"No reason to pull out the big guns. We'll deal with this later," Crowley wheezes as he walks back to Meg. "Say goodbye to lover boy. We're leaving."

Meg approaches Cas in long cocky strides. She was too far away to be affected by whatever just happened. When she gets close them her eyes lock with Dean's asking for permission. Dean nods and watches Cas's nose crinkles at her smell.

"It's too bad. We might not get to live out that pizza man fantasy, Clarence." Cas suddenly looks very uncomfortable and Deans not sure if he wants to know.

"Yes, that is, uh, unfortunate."

She smirks at Dean and backs away. "Although knowing Crowley. I'm sure we still might get a chance at it. See ya in court."

Dean watches the Crowley's leave with unease. He never liked that family. They were to… slimy.

Dean's dad mutters something about good riddance and walks back up the stairs. He pauses and turns to Dean. "My office after Chuck is gone," he glances at Cas. "Just you, Dean," and then his dad is gone.

A powerful scent overwhelms his nose and he realizes Chuck is standing right next to Cas. Cas's eyes are creepily trained on his dad. Chuck looks jittery and nervous, unsure of what to do. His hand reaches out and grasps Castiel's unmarked shoulder. Strangely Chuck flinches at the contact that he started. Castiel is frozen for a moment then he tackles his dad into a hug. Chuck's eyes widen almost comically and he looks at Dean for help. Dean shrugs, not really understanding what's going on. If Cas wants to hug he dad, Dean isn't going to stop him. Chuck's hand comes up tries pull himself out of Cas's hold.

"Don't Castiel, I have to go," He murmurs quietly. Cas nods and pulls himself away.

"My apologies. I thought physical contact is what you wanted."

"I- I have to go."

Dean watches in in utter bewilderment as Chuck acts like Cas's touch burned his skin. The flash of hurt in Cas's doesn't escape Dean's notice either.

* * *

**Next time:** Dean's conversation with John. Sam and Kevin(cries) get Cas into trouble.

**Au:** Okay. Because of winter break, I should have a steady stream of writing time. So the next couple of chapters shouldn't take to long.

Finally, I re-uploaded Chapter 3 because I wasn't happy with it. Nothing major in it changes. Just some sentence stuff. Anyways I accidentally deleted my AU stuff for that chapter. Sorry.

Thanks for all the love. Please review.


End file.
